


Emergency

by maa_fuu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: About Fumaken and what happened after their solo performances filming on shokura.





	

(Kento's PoV)

I walked so fast, passing the corridor, the staffs and our friends. One of them called my name but I couldn't stop and look at them. I'm in hurry. It's an emergency. I was needed. He needed me.

I was at the side of stage (still in the backstage so no audiences could see me). Watched him singing his song so beautifully. I was so mesmerized by his performance. And when he finished, I rushed to him but he was nowhere to find.

I was just about to ask the staff when suddenly my band-mate called me.  
"You must be looking for him," Sou said.  
One look at Sou's eyes and I could understand that something's wrong.  
"Come with me," Sou continued and started to walk fast through the corridor. And I hurried myself to follow him.

When we arrived at the scene, I found him and our little-but-now-not-so-little Mari sat at the sofa around the corner.  
Mari tried to talk to him. Tried to offer him some of his sweets. But he just kept refusing Marius' offers. Too focused on refusing until he didn't realized that I was there, standing and amused by the situation. I walked a few step further. And with that, he finally realized my existence in the room.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I folded my arms in front of my chest and asked.  
But he just looked away, busied himself with his phone. Obviously avoided my gaze, my question, and myself.

So, instead of him, Marius answered my question.  
"Fuma-kun suddenly run here after his performance with this really dark aura. I've tried to give him something to eat but he keeps refusing me, so I told Sou-kun to get Kento-kun here because if there is anyone he would listen, that must be Kento-kun" Mari tried to explain with his lost-puppy-like expression.

"Fuma, what happened? Is there something wrong?" I asked him once again. Walked more close to him until I reached the sofa.

Marius put the sweets on the table and stand up. And I claimed the now empty space beside Fuma.  
"There's nothing, really" Fuma said to me.

Of course I wasn't convinced by his words. There must be something wrong.

"No, there must be something that annoys you, because if there really is nothing happened, you wouldn't be here, pouting like a baby. Your pout is even worse than Mari on his worst days" I said.

With those words, I finally got his attention. Even though it was in a form of anger.  
"I said there's nothing! Okay? Can you just leave me alone now? I need to be alone and get some rest!" Fuma snapped.

I tried not to get angry myself because of the tone Fuma used to talk to me wasn't nice at all.

"Listen Fuma, I'm sorry if there's something we did that annoys you this much. But, we need you to keep your pout until we finish today's filming. We still got one more episode to be filmed, okay?"

Fuma face me and said, "if you know that you did something that annoys me, then just go leave me alone! And it's not unusual for me to be present in front of camera with this kind of expression! So, seriously, Kento, just leave me alone! And you should just come back to your friends at the stage. Because I really don't care and you shouldn't care about me either".

Something in his words made a click inside my head. I threw a quick glance around the room to found a shocked Marius who looked like he got a nightmare watching his father saying to his mother that he didn't love her anymore and demand a divorce. I really need to make things right if I want to erase that sad expression of our youngest member.

I looked back at Fuma and started to smile. Okay. I know what his problem now.

"You know that was just an act, don't you? The thing earlier was just for camera" I said. And I started to open the chocolate bar Marius tried to give to Fuma earlier and shoved it to my mouth.

Marius and Sou looked like they were lost and completely couldn't understand where the conversation going now. Probably they started to remember what we did before the performance. But Marius couldn't seem to find something wrong, meanwhile Sou started to grin as the realization sinking to him why Fuma acted like this.

"Well, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't even know why I should apologize to you about that matter, but if that could bring back your mood, then I'm sorry" I said. Still keep the smile on my face. But Fuma still ignored me. So I wear off the smile and changed it into a pout.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry. How long are you planning on ignoring me?" I tried to say it with my best sad voice.  
And it was a brilliant idea because Fuma looked at me again. Still with his pout though.

"But you are too close to him. You don't even seem to mind when he touched you!"

"That was just for camera, Fuma! You of all people know that I only enjoy your touches!"

I started to blush. I threw a quick glance at Sou and Marius' direction and found that Sou started to blushed as well while Marius looked completely expressionless. Obvious that he didn't understand what I mean.

But Fuma ignored it and continued his protest,  
"But the moment Kiriyama touched your side, the whole world know that one ticklish point on your body! I should be the only one who knows that!"

And with those words I started to smile again and chuckled.

"But you know a lot more about me and my body than just a single one ticklish point on my side!"

No answer from Fuma and I considered his silence as my victory. I won the argument.  
"You understand that, don't you? You know I'm right".

Fuma kept his silence but I saw that the pout was gone now and there's a trace of red blush on his cheeks. Cute.

Long no answer from him so I asked,  
"Are we good now?" 

And he just nodded. I smile brightly, kissed his cheek and continued to eat the chocolate bar in my hand. Thinking that maybe I should make Fuma repay me for making me rushed here and making the kids put that worried expressions on their faces. I wanted to play him a little bit. 

Kids in the room or not, I threw all the care and said,  
"You know that I might want an after-fight make-out session after we finish the filming, right?" 

I looked at Fuma but no answered so I continued,  
"You made Mari looked like a kicked puppy and Sou ran all his way to get me here. You should apologize to them too. You should gave them some rewards for dealing with the emergency quickly so they could save the day and save our filming from Kikuchi Fuma-sama's pout" 

I laughed. And with the mention of his earlier pout. He looked at me. Trace of embarrassment on his face.

"You really won't stop to tease me on your every winning argument over me, don't you?" he said.

I laughed even more and before I threw back some responses to his words, he already on my personal space and kissed me. I tried to resist because the kids are still in front of us but gave up eventually. I closed my eyes, melt into the kisses. He licked my lips and I made a weird noise before I parted my lips and let his tongue met mine. 

I threw my eyes open again when I heard something dropped on the floor and from the side glance I could see Shori standing on the door with his truly completely shock face.

I tried to push Fuma a little and this time it worked. I kinda lost my breath there and didn't know what to say to the kids. But Shori already showered us with his complaint.

"Seriously, guys! I know that you got a room this time but this room also occupied by me and them!" Shori pointed at Marius and Sou.

Fuma just chuckled. One hand still embraced my middle.

"But Kento said that he needs an after-fight make-out session and that I should give the kids some rewards, so here's what they want. Make-out session for Kento. I let Sou finally look at us kissing for the first time as reward, and I ate Marius' chocolate as my apology for refusing his offer earlier. Only that I ate it through his mouth though" Fuma grinned and pointed his finger to my direction.

Shori looked completely defeated and palmed his face. Sou was so speechless and his shock expression was so funny. Marius looked completely happy because Fuma and I are good again.

And I looked at Fuma who already looked at me again. He looked happy. His grin was still on his face. And he shoved his body closer to mine to kiss me again.

Shori growled and threw a pack of tissue toward us before he grabbed Marius and Sou's hands and dragged them out of the room.

After that he closed the door with a loud bang and Fuma started to laugh at the kiss and his laugh is contagious so I laughed as well and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It was originally posted on my lj, here is the link: http://kirara-ai.livejournal.com/28170.html  
> The one I posted there got more grammatical error than the one I shared here (I think).  
> To anyone who read this fic, thank you. (oh god this is embarrassing /hide)


End file.
